Henry Walton Jones, Senior
( ) |profession=*Archaeologist''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' 1989 junior novel *Professor of medieval literature''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' |allegiances=*Anna Mary Jones *Marcus Brody *Jacques Levi *Richard Medlicot *Indiana Jones }} Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Senior was a professor of medieval literature and expert on Grail lore, and the father of archaeologist Indiana Jones. Biography Early life Henry Walton JonesThe opening narration to My First Adventure reveals that Henry Jones and his son share the middle name, Walton. This is also the middle name of George Lucas. was born in Scotland on December 12 in 1872. Jack Williams was his childhood friend,Race to Danger and when he was five year old Jones would go swimming in the loch.Travels with Father He went on to be educated under the tutelage of Helen Margaret Seymour at Oxford University, where he developed friendships with Marcus Brody, Richard MedlicotThe Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "British East Africa, September 1909" and Eric Scythe. In addition to Oxford lecturer, Professor Nigel Wolcott was also one of his mentors.Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld Henry graduated from university in 1893 then fell in love with an American woman named Anna. The two married in 1898. .]] While living together in New Haven, Connecticut, Jones beheld a vision. As he prepared a gloss for a colleague's seminar one April evening, his wine glass rose before his eyes and filled the study with a glow. It transformed into the Holy Grail and a disembodied voice informed him that he would seek the treasure like the knights of old. The next day, firm in the belief he had been given a quest, Jones began his Grail diary and dedicated his life to finding the cup of Jesus Christ.Grail Diary (game documentation) A year later, Jones and Anna had moved to Princeton, New Jersey, where their son Henry Walton Jones, Junior was born on July 1. Their union also produced a daughter, Susie, but illness took her life early. However, a new addition to the Jones family would come in the form of Indiana, an Alaskan Malamute puppy who Henry and Anna introduced to "Junior" in the crib.My First Adventure In 1900, Jones took a teaching position as professor of medieval literature at Princeton University. In the August of that year, he headed for Massachusetts to attend the conference of the Association of American Medievalists but was disappointed to find his paper on the Grail was met embarrassment, skepticism and ridicule by his peers. Nevertheless, he ignored their encouragement to pursue a subject they didn't unanimously regard as a fairy tale, and continued his research spending time in the summer of 1905 to visit Europe. When he'd returned to America, Jones received a letter from Marcus Brody on November 14 which held the promising news that an abbey in Brittany contained evidence that the artifact was genuine, and made plans for the family to visit France for confirmation the following year. There that July, the professor wrote of his success from an inn in Cantaney but the actions of a rebellious son armed with a slingshot forced the Joneses to find accommodation elsewhere. A monk provided Jones with information that lead the family to Klasenheim in Austria-Hungary the following week, where Henry traveled to a castle and saw a painting made by a monk connected to a story suggesting a knight of the first crusade over one hundred and fifty years old had found the Grail with his brothers "in a canyon deep in a range of mountains." Logic told him the tale was rubbish but Jones's spiritual side saw it as confirmation of the Grail bestowing eternal life. However, he would not continue his grail diary for another six years. World lecture tour By 1908, Jones had produced books which led to him being invited to take a two year world lecture tour. Beginning in May, he would be speaking at various institutes around the world on the topics of the medieval chivalric code and the Holy Grail. Jones brought his wife and son with him, believing the experience to be a once-in-a-lifetime educational opportunity for young Henry Jr. They traveled to England where they hired Miss Seymour as a tutor for Junior. Jones took his family to Egypt, where he lectured at Cairo University. The next stop was Tangiers, where they visited Jones' old journalist friend Walter Harris. The family travels also included a safari in British East Africa with Theodore Roosevelt. They then traveled around Europe, including stops in Paris, Vienna and Florence. In 1910, the family traveled to Russia, where through his son's misadventures, Henry got to meet Leo Tolstoy and Greece, where Henry spent time teaching Junior about Greek philosophy. During this trip Henry and Junior grew closer than they ever had been before, when they journeyed to a remote monastery, and barely escaped with their lives, after having been stuck in the basket which was used to transport people up the cliff. They traveled eastward to India and China, where Junior became ill with Typhoid Fever while Jones was away visiting Fen Yu. Soon after Junior recovered, the Jones family returned home. However, Anna developed scarlet fever which led to her death in May of 1912. She had kept the illness from her husband until all Jones could do was mourn her. Resuming the Quest Following Anna's death, Henry and his son relocated to the city of Moab, Utah, and Henry began work at the Four Corners University in Las Mesas. Henry's relationship with his son had always been difficult, but Anna's untimely death caused him to withdraw even further into his studies, as he became obsessed with the Holy Grail.The Mata Hari Affair In May 1912 Henry's friend G. Codirolli visited him and left him a 13th century parchment found in Constantinople which represented a stained glass window with some Roman numerals and Coptic alphabet. In 1914 during conference at San Francisco, Henry's friend Carruthers showed off his acquisition of a “genuine 15th – century Inca funeral urn” but Henry pointed out the inscription saying “Made in Japan” embarassing him. However two years later Carruthers would ridicule Henry Jones in a Philadelphia conference calling him "Sir Galahad" and looking for "Sant Claus", an experience that would make Henry to lose faith in his quest. In September 1914, Jones and his son travelled to Greece in search of clues to the location of the Grail, and a month later they moved back to Princeton. Henry's interest in the Grail would take the Joneses around the globe once more in search of information related to the artifact. By 1916, Jones had resumed his teaching duties at Princeton University, while his son attended high school locally.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "Princeton, February 1916" During spring break, Jones took his son to New Mexico to visit his sister Grace and her family, but during the trip, Junior and his cousin Frank found a ride into Mexico, and got caught up in the Mexican Revolution.The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones, Spring Break Adventure While in Mexico, Henry Jr. ultimately decided to join the Belgian army in order to participate in the war in Europe, which would later become known as World War I. During the war, father and son were severely estranged. The senior Jones never received direct communication from his son, though was able to pass messages through third parties, including Miss Seymour in England,The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "London, May 1916" and Professor Levi in Paris.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "Paris, October 1916" When Henry Jr. returned home in 1919, Henry Sr. acted nonchalant, which saddened his son. At the end of the summer, Henry Sr. finally expressed his anger at Jr. for joining the war, and Jr.'s revelation that he had decided to attend the University of Chicago rather than Princeton further angered him. His son then left for Chicago, and they had little contact with each other over the years. Travel to Europe The Great War was over, and Henry was able to travel again to Europe. His “legitimate” scholarship has gained sufficient recognition that he has been granted tenure at Oxford, despite the academic community regarded his quest as "obsession". In 1920 Henry left Four Corners and traveled tp Europe aboard the George S. Pilkington; there he was talking to a young lady on a promenade deck he met at Dinner with his thoughts of romance – until he realized that the woman was the same age as Junior In London, he combed the Arthurian collections in the British Museum and the Bodleian Library, where Marcus Brody helped him. He introduced him to Jesuit Brother Matthius who redirected Henry to the works of Abbess Hildegard of Bingen who contain Grail references. Professor Hawken had died, but Henry was allowed to see the Abergavenney manuscript. The next day Henry and Brody left for Wales to make further investigations. Eventually in Mochdref he heard a local folk legend about Taliesin. After impressing the locals by quoting some of Taliesin’s verses and by matching them in drinking contests at the Purple Dragon inn, a shepherd narrated a verse describing the Grail. However Henry ended the evening roaring a medley of Yale college songs and the next morning Henry woke in jail. It took Brody most of the morning to find his way there to pay his fine. Later that year he was found in Switzerland, the Abbey of Sankt-Gallen and in its library found the volume of Saint Hildegard where she described the Grail. The manuscript had a line of music with the annotation "The Tunes to open the Tomb", which Henry believed referred to the Holy Sepulchre in Jerusalem. He also noted some illuminations of 12 images, that matched 15th rather than of 12th century art. Henry did not know that these informations were keys to the tomb of Sir Richard. During a brief visit to Bingen, he found nothing that yielded a clue to the musical notes in the St. Galen codex, and felt a dismay seeing the devastation wrought by the war. He finally arrived to Bologna and met his old friend Codirolli who brought to him the testament of the Franciscan monk who painted the Crucifixion painting he saw at Klasen heim. The testament read that the monk knew where the Grail was and wrote about "to feel the breathe of God and live, to tread upon the word of God and be saved, ore to walk the path of God and not tumble into the abyss". Codirolli also gave him an 10th centiry account of a Byzantine merchant about the Grail connected to the fragment he found at Cantaney, about the Vikings having stolen the Grail from Kiev. He concluded his journey by visiting the Balkans, Turkey and even Middle East and the Holy Lands where he had an encounter with Lady Eleanora Ferrers-Lansdowne which impressed him. However he returned home disappointed of his long journey, aboard Atalanta in 1921, hoping that he would visit again the Old World. Return home In 1923 he was surprised to receive a letter from Lady E who narrated an account by Richard Burton about a Sufi who knew how the Grail looked and that it was kept "eastward from the city" and one had to pass Three Trials to see it. Henry started to make a map, based on all the accounts; the legends of Klasenheim spoke about "in a canyon in the midst of a range of mountains" and Nur el-Din al-Musafir placed it near the source of a river which he reached after traveling south from an oasis". He decided to start searching in atlases to find a map While still in Princeton in 1927, Henry learned that Robert Hawe discovered the Gospel of Joseph of Arimathea in an excavation of Koza. He believed that it may prove to have some connection with Codirolli's Coptic cipher. When Henry fell upon a journal reference to the death of Codirolli and also about an Indiana Jones working alongside Chicago's Abner Ravenwood in Sinkiang; he was hurt by the adoption of their dog's name, but the professor sent a letter care of Ravenwood in hopes of reaching his son nevertheless.Grail Diary (game documentation) By the spring, Henry Sr. had moved out of his old Princeton home and instead resided in New York.Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge The following year found Henry in Cambridge, Massachusetts where he saw the Hawes papyrus, written in Coptic and after a cable from Brody's in 1930, Jones traveled to Salisbury to study the newly found chronicles of Saint Anselm. Henry read notes again about challenges to pass: Breath, Word and Path of God, consistent to his other sources. It also made a mention that a Knight's Tomb was in the Queen of "Dalmatia" which led Jones to Yugoslavia but he had no other trace of the Grail. Back in Princeton by 1932 Henry received a letter came from Wolfgang S. Staubig to tell him about The Book of the Spells of Merlin found in Dubrovnik. His account provided some connection to the Kaffa manuscript. But now Henry had 10 conflicting descriptions for the Grail, an enigmatic map and a cryptic reference to a knights' tomb "in the queen of Dalmatia" that may be opened by a musical phrase. He continued to read news of Junior, who by that time was after "the demon monkey of Laeng-Tran" – that was said to possess some sort of occult power. In 1933, Jones was no longer teaching at Princeton University. Ironically, at that time, his son was.Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone However, Jones Sr. once again held a position there by 1935, and his office was receiving mail on Indiana's behalf while in the South Pacific.[[Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (junior novelization)|''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom junior novel]] Quest for the Holy Grail Eventually Henry understood that the cryptic reference in the Anselm manuscript referred not to the Dalmatian coast of Yugoslavia, but the "Queen city of the Sea of Dalmatia", Venice, where the knight’s tomb was. In 1937 Jones was hired by wealthy industrialist Walter Donovan to recover the Holy Grail; he was in a luxury suite in the Prague Hotel, provided by him, who showed him the Franciscan monk’s chronicle with an incomplete tablet which the three brothers left as a “marker” to seekers of the Grail. Henry made a copy of it but the tomb should be found for the second marker. Donovan asked him to lead his research team. As soon as he extricated himself from obligations at Princeton, he flew to Berlin and meet some Dr. Schneider. Fearing that Donovan may have Schneider begin the investigation without him, Henry decided to keep his insight about Venice secret. Jones found out that Dr. Schneider was a charming woman scholar and together they traveled to Venice to search for the tomb of a grail knight, believed to be buried in or near the city. He conducted his research in an old library that was formerly a church. Realizing that his associate was actually a Nazi spy, Jones mailed his grail diary to his son, hoping to keep its information from Nazi hands. For hiding his diary from her, Jones was then captured by Nazi agents and taken to Castle Brunwald. Upon learning of this, Henry Jr. (now known even professionally as "Indiana") traveled to the castle and rescued him from his prison cell. However, Indy was soon captured through the deceit of Dr. Schneider. Henry and Indy then discovered that Donovan was also working for the Nazis. Father and son soon escaped from the castle and traveled to Berlin to recover the grail diary, before leaving via a zeppelin to Athens. heading to Athens via zeppelin. Forced to evacuate the airship on a biplane, the pair met up with Sallah then journeyed to find the Canyon of the Crescent Moon outside of Iskenderun and stop the Nazis. During a Nazi attack, their car was destroyed and Sallah complained it belonged to his brother-in-law before the senior Jones was captured by the German soldiers and placed in a tank along with the captive Marcus Brody. While Jones managed to defeat a soldier in the tank with a pen, Colonel Vogel apprehended Jones. With the tank running toward a cliff edge, Indy, on horseback, managed to save his father and Brody, and leapt off the vehicle before it plummeted into the ravine below. Henry mournfully looked upon the burning wreckage below, regretting his estrangement and distance from his only son; only to have him approach from behind, battered but alive. Tearfully, Henry Senior embraced Junior in a warm and loving hug for the very first time in his adult life, finally mending the wounds caused so many years before. Reaching the Grail Temple, the elder Jones was captured along with Indy, Sallah, and Brody. Donovan shot Henry, Sr. to force Indiana to retrieve the Grail in order to save his father's life. Indy passed through the lethal traps of the Grail Temple, and eventually returned with the Grail, which was used to heal Henry's fatal gunshot. After Dr. Schneider caused the temple to collapse and fell to her death in a chasm trying to reclaim the grail, Henry convinced his son to let the grail go in order to save his son, no longer addressing him as Junior, but instead as Indiana. Reconciled and restored as a family, they escaped the temple with Sallah and Marcus. While he told his son that he had found illumination in the quest for the Grail, he inwardly admitted that he should have stayed to remain as the guardian of the grail, but was too weak.Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny That same year, Jones became a grandfather for the first time with the birth of Mutt Williams. Later years Professor Jones later assisted his son in chasing a pair of artifacts stolen from them by the Nazis. His cooperation proved vital in their recovery.Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings By 1943, Jones had retired from teaching medieval literature.Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead In March 1945, Jones was a lecturer at the annual Holy Grail lore conference held in Glastonbury, England when he was approached by several men interested in the Spear of Longinus. Realizing that Dieterhoffmann and his son, Seigfried were probably Nazis, he wrote to Indiana, who was supervising a dig in Ireland of the potential danger. Indiana arrived, with his assistant Brendan O'Neal. At Wearyall Hill, the elder Jones explained the lore of the spear, and with the help of Edwina Cheltingham (who ordered Jones to not pick leaves from the Holy Thorn), they realized that the Nazis still needed wood from the Holy Thorn to complete construction of the spear. Hoping to question Seigfried alone, Jones invited the young seeker to meet with him at the Chalice Well. Jones interrupted Seigfried who was having a vision of the Spear, and confronted him about Nazi ambitions for the ancient artifact. Kept from escaping by the younger Jones and O'Neal, Seig professed ignorance, which the elder Jones believed. Dieterhoffmann arrived and captured his son's interrogators. Despite his admiration for Jones' scholarship, Dieterhoffmann ordered them to be killed after revealing the details of his plans. The interruption of a tour of schoolgirls led by Cheltingham allowed Jones, his son, and O'Neal to escape - with part of the spear tip. Later that night, the three saw the mysterious blond woman in the small chapel below the Lady Chapel at Glastonbury Abbey, who commanded that the three must guard the spear. Cheltingham arrived with a car and driver, and gave O'Neal a sprig of the true Holy Thorn. While escaping to Wales, Jones watched his son avoid a bullet aimed at his chest - deflected by the power of the spear tip. The elder Jones tried to impress their driver, Rebecca Stein, with his knowledge of the Welsh countryside, but she shrugged off his advances since she was only interested in Jewish men. After a flat tire forced them to stop, Jones was captured by Dieterhoffmann when their pursuers caught up to them, and he watched in shock as his son was tied to a rock and thrown from the cliff into a lake. Taken to the ferry at Holyhead by the Nazis, he dove into the water to safety when O'Neal's sudden appearance created a diversion. He retrieved a small sailboat, in which he picked up O'Neal and his son, who had tried and failed to also save Stein. He handled the rudder of the sailboat as they crossed over to Ireland, keeping the boat under control when a mine left by a submarine knocked O'Neal overboard. Helping get O'Neal and his son back into the boat, he noticed that the spear tip pointed the way for them to go. They navigated to Ireland, and sailed up a river, where Jones and O'Neal headed off to the dig site, while Indiana left to rescue Stein. Dry inside the mound, Jones listened to O'Neal's stories about the Spear of Lugh, a legendary Celtic weapon, and recognized similarities between it and the Spear of Longinus, as described in Le Morte d'Arthur, - and realized with O'Neal that the weapons were one in the same. After Indiana returned with Stein, the Nazis also arrived, and the partially assembled spear was completed when the final piece of the spear tip flew from Dieterhoffmann's pocket to attach to the rest of the spear in O'Neal's hand. The Spear flew around the room, killed a Nazi soldier and the cave started to crumble. When O'Neal stepped on a spiral, which shrieked, Jones recognized it as the Stone of Fal. After the spear hit O'Neal in the chest, Jones stepped forward and seized it, preventing it from causing further harm to O'Neal. As Jones held it up, the sunrise of the equinox shone into the mound, illuminating the spear in his hands. Jones watched as the spear tip appeared to bleed, though his son, not a believer, was unable to see it. As Dieterhoffmann fell dead and Seigfried began praying, Jones dropped of the spear when the mound started to collapse again. Jones helped Stein get O'Neal to safety while his son dragged Seigfried out of the cave. Seig, in a moment of rapture, expired, and Jones quoted a line from The Quest of the Holy Grail regarding Seig's passing.Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny In 1947, he acted as substitute teacher for his son at Barnett College while his son was away, and he had a hatred of "godless" Communists.Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine: Prima's Official Strategy Guide Death and legacy Henry Jones died four years later in 1951, bemoaning that Indiana never settled down. Indiana kept a photograph of him on the desk of his Bedford home in 1957. Posthumously, the elder Jones became the father-in-law of Marion Ravenwood.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull He was grandfather for a second time with the arrival of Indiana's daughter. In 1992, Indiana looked back on his father as a very smart man who was adored by his mother. Works produced by Henry Jones, Sr. Professor Jones was the author of several books in the field of medieval history. The success of two of his books allowed him to travel on a world tour (1908-1910), giving lectures to his fellow historians. Some of his works include: *''Search for the Holy Grail'' (Published before 1913, it may have been read by Dieterhoffmann) *''The Quest of Gawain'' (Published before 1913) *A guide to medieval arms (Published before the world lecture tour, it was read by Theodore Roosevelt) One book, which he wrote, but did not publish, was his Grail Diary. Behind the scenes Henry Jones, Sr. was portrayed by two actors in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade; Alex Hyde-White played the character briefly during the film's prologue, and his lines were dubbed by Sean Connery, who played the character later in the film. Although Connery is only twelve years older than Harrison Ford, he portrayed Jones Senior as an older man while Ford played a character younger than himself. Connery came up with the idea of Indy and his father both being in a relationship with Elsa, and he originated the line "She talks in her sleep" for Last Crusade. Connery was later asked to reprise the role for a cameo in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, but opted out, claiming that he found retirement too enjoyable. In the final film, Indiana looks at a picture of Henry and mentions his death. Lloyd Owen portrayed a younger version of the character in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, imitating Connery's voice and wearing brown contact lenses during the first production. However, during the second production, the TV movies and the new bridging segments, Owen can be seen with his own blue eyes. Lloyd Owen is actually a year younger than Sean Patrick Flanery, who appeared opposite Owen in two episodes of the series. Apart from the fact that Flanery—like Ford—was playing a character younger than himself, it can also be argued that Owen was cast to portray Henry Jones, Sr. at an age corresponding to the nine-year-old Indy as played by Corey Carrier. The Grail Diary replica mentions that Henry Jones was 45 in an entry dated 1921; however according to the later canon, he would be 49 that year. Appearances My First Adventure *''The Mummy's Curse'' *''Young Indiana Jones in the Curse of Kha'' * The Perils of Cupid * Passion for Life * The Perils of Cupid * Passion for Life *''Safari Sleuth'' * Journey of Radiance * Journey of Radiance *''Indy in China: The Runaway Adventure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Fantôme du Klondike'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et l'Ampoule Radioactive'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' comic *''Indiana Jones Jr et l'Enfant Lama'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' comic *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Violon du Metropolitan'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Ruby Cross'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger'' *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Spectre de Venise'' *''Race to Danger'' * Spring Break Adventure * Spring Break Adventure *''South of the Border'' *''The Mata Hari Affair'' * Demons of Deception * Phantom Train of Doom * Adventures in the Secret Service * Daredevils of the Desert * * Masks of Evil * * Winds of Change *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' 1989 junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' 2008 junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic Non-canon appearances *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' }} Sources *Grail Diary *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Sourcebook'' * *''Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb: 1935 Journal'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones Activity Annual'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Annual 2009'' *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones Annual 2010'' Notes and references }} ja:ヘンリー・ウォルトン・ジョーンズ・シニア Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Jones, Henry Walton Jones, Henry Jones, Henry